ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Special" Ed Covey
Edward Thadius Covey (born September 7, 1974) better known as "Special" Ed is a professional wrestler hailing from Trenton, New Jersey. Currently wrestling for the CZW (Combat Zone Wrestling), Ed has an extensive career, having wrestled on the independent circuits for years as well as spending a good portion of his life in various mental asylums. Career History Extreme Wrestling Coalition (EWC) Ed made his first big break in the EWC, becoming immensely popular and as widely known for his extensive hardcore style and love of pain as his lack of common sense and intelligence. Just a month into his joining, Ed was embroiled in a brawl with then world champion Phoenix, that spanned the course of three months, culminating in a vicious steel cage match where the cage was intertwined with razorwire and the ring loaded with weapons from chairs, to tables, to ball bats. In spite of the physical beating he sustained, Ed managed to fell the giant, forcing himself up in the after match in an attempt to assault the champion's entourage on the outside, lacerating his body in the process as the arena gave him a standing ovation. This astounding event was followed by several runs as the EWC Hardcore Champion, Ed having the rules changed so that he could defend the title on a 24/7 basis. After several intense feuds in the fed, Ed found an entourage of his own in a coconut monkey aptly named "Coconut Monkey" and a man with a similar lack of mental capacity as his own, named Loki. Over the course of his remaining time in EWC, Ed largely palled around with Loki and Coconut Monkey on several misadventures, including a trip to Hogwarts after Ed ate the delivery owl that was destined for one Harry Potter. At times wearing nothing more than a fig leaf placed appropriately over his crotch, Ed and Loki were deemed unfit to continue roaming amongst the rest of society and were sent to the Jersey State Institution for the Mentally Ill. Mental Asylum Ed's first trip to the hospital proved to be valuable as his fan following led several fans to hound the hospital for Ed and Loki's freedom. Upon their release, Ed took to wrestling for several independent federations around the country, not quite capturing the same success he had once known in the EWC, but he was happy none-the-less just to be doing what he loved the most. Several spasms later, and he and Loki were found right back in the care of the state mental institute. During this tenure however, tragedy struck the duo as Loki attempted to eat his lunch through a tube sock, asphixiating in the process. Unable to deal with the loss, Ed began referring to Coconut Monkey as Loki, having switched their roles and assuming that it was Coconut Monkey in fact, who was dead. Upon a shortage of state funding, the hospital Ed was aministered to, was shut down, Ed and the new "Loki" being forced out on their own once more. It was around this time that Ed received a random flyer (that had blown in and smacked him in the face) announcing a new primetime federation known as the CZW. Ed and Loki quickly made haste to resume where they had left off. Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) Upon his arrival in the CZW, Ed's popularity immediately began to pick up exactly where it had left off with his departure from the EWC. Though his hardcore side has shown in a few short glimpses, his lack of intelligence and common sense has clearly remained intact as well as a new addiction of kleptomaniacalism, having stolen an office door, a weight bench, a red wagon, and the number five plaque awarded to the top ten wrestlers of the fed for the week. Ed and Loki found a new purpose in life as they found themselves to be excellent salesmen, pitching CZW merchandise whenever possible and to anyone that would listen. This in itself attracted the attention of one of the feds premier stables AMP XTC, especially with team member El Pablo. Forming a friendship, Ed continued selling merchandise, most notably XTC gear, in between his own matches. Team XTC and The Upstarts Ed's hardcore side began to shine through as a feud was ignited with Mack Beaudin from the fed's other premier stable "The Upstarts". Mack having gone so far as to "kidnap" Loki, drove Ed to a mental state that hadn't previously been seen. Like a rabid dog, his eyes would lose their pupils, his mouth would froth over with foam, and he would go on mindless rampages against everything and everyone in his mad search for his best friend. About this time, he would be stalked by a mysterious woman who would help him, nut never make her presence known. Eventually, during one of his spells, she saved him from himself after hitting him with a tazer. Introducing herself as Hellena, Ed followed her guidance over his anger to a victory over Mack and the reclaiming of Loki, as well as driving Mack off the top of the CZW tron for a 40 foot drop through a series of stables by the stage. The feud ignited once more with both men doing whatever it took to gain the upper hand, though Ed would eventually lose an Intercontinental Title shot to Mack just a week later. A short time later, AMP XTC member Matt Stylez would betray his team mates, having effectively put an end to AMP XTC. Behind the scenes however, a plan was put in motion by former members Ace King and El Pablo to bring about the rebirth of their beloved stable, ranaming it "Team XTC" and inducting Ruthless Aggression as well as Ed, Hellena, and Loki into their fold. As Team XTC, their feud with Stylez as well as The Upstarts heated up to main event status levels, prompting the teams to be placed at odds over the course of several pay per views. As a current member of Team XTC, Ed rallies his friends on to victory while he himself tries to determine where his own future lies within the companies many title chases. Entrepeneur During his free time in between his visits to the state mental hospital, Ed found himself using his earnings from his career to purchase his own sports bar and grill The Titty Twister. Recently he has also purchased his own news station which he uses with his fellow Team XTC members to bring the latest in CZW news to the fans. Though his career as well as both of these businesses bring him massive wealth, Ed still chooses to stay in lower class hotels, and keeps his clothing to a bare minimum of torn jeans and t-shirts he randomly wears to advertise for other wrestlers or CZWshop.com Family Ties "Bad Ass" Mat Covey - Ed's barely younger cousin who consders himself the "patriarch" of the Covey line. A vicious man who straddles the line between good and evil, choosing to do what he wants when he wants. Matt has been incarcerated on several occasions for random assaults on people from bystanders, to police officers, to his younger brother Al Covey to Ed himself. Despite the beatings, Ed is usually quick to forgive Matt and follow his every decision. "Jigga C" Al Covey - Ed's younger cousin and Matt's younger brother. Having grown up entirely different from his older brother Matt, Jigga found his life calling in the hip-hop and rap scene. Quick to run his mouth as well as burn people and houses down with his love of arson, Jigga carved his own name into the Covey family line with his own attitude and appearance. Ed feels closer to Jigga as they have a mutaual respect for family and each other, though they might not always agree on everything. Category:WrestlersCategory:CharactersCategory:American charactersCategory:1974 births Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011